Sing For Me
by NCIS-Ziva-Abby
Summary: Just a random story I wrote while bored. One-shot. Tiva.


**This is just something I wrote when I was working on a chapter for another story. I was bored and it's not that good.. Please read and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

* * *

Sing For Me

She thought she was alone in the squad room as she gathered her things to go home. Gibbs had gone down to see Ducky before heading out, probably to work on his boat. McGee had left with Abby over an hour earlier. She wasn't sure where Tony went. Probably home to watch TV or out on a date with another one of his bambos... Or was it bimbos? It didn't really matter anyway. Anyone else that wasn't on Gibbs's team had left hours earlier, like sane human beings. So with no one there, the room was completely silent. Normally she wouldn't mind the quiet but tonight it felt strange.

As she searched the drawers of her desk for a specific knife of hers, Ziva felt the need to fill the silence. She began to sing one of her favorite Hebrew songs as she searched. She sang quietly, though there was nobody there to hear. Her beautiful voice barely carried throughout the squad room as she moved on to another favorite of hers, this time in English.

Ziva smiled when she found her knife at the back of a drawer. Still singing, she pulled it out and attached it to her belt before walking around her desk, back to where she had set her backpack. Ziva's quiet singing came to a halt along with her feet when she sensed someone watching her.

Slowly, Ziva turned on her heel to face whomever it was that was standing silently behind her. Several feet away, now leaning on McGee's desk, stood Tony, the famous 'DiNozzo grin' displayed on his face. The grin died away quickly at the look on Ziva's face. It was a mix between slight embarrassment and an intimidating anger.

The look faded and Ziva broke the silence. "Can I _help_ you, Tony?" she growled. She stepped closer, making it easier for them to see each other in the dimly-lit bullpen.

"Erm… well, no Ziva. I was just coming to get my stuff and go home if that's alright with you?" Tony fidgeted slightly under her stare.

"Yes. That is fine. But what are you still doing here, Tony?"

"Well, Zee-vah, if you _must_ know, I went to the bathroom and then I went to drop something off in Abby's lab. When I came _back_, you were here, digging in your desk drawers. I thought maybe I would scare you so I crouched down behind the wall here, but then you started singing so I just sat and listened. Sorry." Tony shrugged.

"You were watching me, Tony?" Ziva asked, a small smile played on her lips and Tony's grin returned.

"Mayyybeee. Got a problem with that, Zee-vah?"

She thought about it for a moment before answering honestly. "No."

The grins disappeared and for a few minutes, neither one spoke. They just stared into each others' eyes, conversing without words. It always seemed easier that way. Simpler than voicing their thoughts. It was… right.

Reluctantly, Tony broke the comfortable silence. "You never told me you could sing, Zee-vah.", he whispered.

A tinge of red colored Ziva's cheeks, though it was hard to see in the lighting conditions. "I do not often do it in front of people, To-nee." She whispered back, stretching out his name as he so often did hers.

"Well, you should. Your voice is beautiful." Tony wasn't sure why they were whispering but he continued to do so anyway. "And so are you." He wished he could stay this way forever, staring into her deep brown eyes.

"Thank you, Tony." Their faces were now just centimeters apart. Ziva didn't realize it until she could feel his warm breath on her face as he spoke.

"Sing for me, Ziva." Tony's voice was less than a whisper now as he leaned in, gently brushing his lips across hers.

When she didn't pull away, he did it again. This time he deepened it and both of them felt as if their hearts were going to beat out of their chests. Their tongues were dueling for control and neither wanted to break apart, but for the sake of their lungs, they did, taking in gulps of precious oxygen.

"Okay, Tony." Ziva whispered, leaning back in and picking up where they left off.


End file.
